Chose My Happy Line
by Sora no Hika Dashine
Summary: Sakura lelah. Lelah dengan permainan bodoh dan memuakkan dari sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dari itu dia akan menjadi gadis pintar dari sekarang seperti kata sahabatnya Ino-Pig. Karena gadis yang pintar adalah ia yang mampu melepaskan cinta yang tidak membuatnya bahagia yang hanya membuat hidupnya sengara. Hm, berubah? Tentu saja karena dia telah memilih 'Jalan kebahagiaannya'.


**Chose My Happy Line**

**Sora DaSHine**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>  
><strong>SasuSaku<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance and Hurt.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, New Author, and many others.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tuut ... Tuut … Tuut …<em>

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan hub-(Tut)_

Dengan cepat dimatikannya panggilan keluar yang daritadi hanya dijawab oleh operator yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mulai bosan.

"Hah," desah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang memperhatikan panggilan keluar dari handphone pink mungil kesayangannya. Digenggamnya kuat handphone kecil itu. "Ini… sudah keberapa kalinya ya?" Gumamnya lirih.

Desahan lirih kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai dengusan kesal yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang memang benar-benar merasa kesal. Menatap kembali semua panggilan keluar dan pesan terkirim. Tatapannya tertuju hanya pada satu nama, diceknya pula waktu panggilan dan pesan terkirim untuk mengetahui perbandingan dari masing-masing waktu.

26 panggilan keluar, 29 pesan terkirim.

Tidak ada satu balasan sedikitpun. Masih berharap akan mendapat balasan lain tempat, kemudian membuka sosial media '17 e-mail send success'.

Tetapi tetap sama tak ada balasan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Desahanpun kembali terdengar, ia terdiam. Merasa tak ada gunanya terus menerus menatap layar handphone tersebut, kemudian disimpannya di dalam saku.

"Hhh… Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku tau dia sedang mempermainkanku," Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Padahal dia hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang hubungannya. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan-pikirnya lagi.

Selama ini dia juga tidak menuntut permintaan-permintaan yang aneh seperti gadis kebanyakan. Apakah tidak bisa satu kali saja permintaannya dituruti oleh dia, orang yang selama ini menjadi pengeruh suasana hatinya selama ini.

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun ? Aku sangat lelah dengan permainan bodohmu yang memuakkan. Tetapi sesungguhnya, akulah yang terbodoh disini. Terbuai dengan cinta yang sudah jelas hanya sebuah permainan," Ucapnya lagi, kini dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Menegakkan badan. Menutup mata sembari menarik napas kuat, ditahannya, lalu dihembuskannya lewat mulut dengan sangat pelan. Ia sedikit rileks sekarang. Ditengoknya lingkungan sekitar yang ia diami saat ini.

Taman kota rindang yang cukup indah ditengah kota yang bising menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya menenangkan diri. Jalan setapak yang dihiasi batu-batuan indah, disampingnya ada lampu jalan dengan bentuk-bentuk yang unik. Tidak lupa beberapa tempat duduk ditempatkan dibeberapa tempat strategis yang cukup rindang, beberapa stand makanan kecil juga tersedia agar para pengunjung tidak perlu susah payah bila ingin membeli makanan atau pun minuman.

Banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, bermain bola dan beberapa pasangan romantis yang membuat ia sedikit iri. _'Hm kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu?'_ Ringisan kecil terdengar saat kenangan-kenangan manis melintas dengan lancang dikepalanya.

"Cukup Haruno Sakura! Jadilah gadis pintar mulai sekarang! Jangan biarkan si brengsek Uchiha itu kembali membuatmu menjadi gadis bodoh yang buta!" ucapnya sengit dengan gelengan kepala.

Dikeluarkannya buku kecil bercover laut biru indah dari tas selempang pink berenda miliknya. Diangkat, lalu ditatapnya agak lama buku itu. Sepertinya ada sebuah kenangan yang kuat. Memejamkan mata untuk menguatkan hati, lalu berjalan perlahan beberapa langkah menuju tempat sampah.

_Srukh_

Buku cantik itu pun dengan mulus mendarat dibagian paling dalam tempat sampah yang saat itu masih belum terlalu banyak isinya. Ditatapnya buku itu seakan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekaligus membuang harapan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi itu, ia kembali berjalan santai seolah-olah tanpa beban. Ya, itu karena ia telah membuang semuanya hari ini. Mulai saat ini, Haruno Sakura yang lama sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah Haruno Sakura yang baru.

Ditatapnya langit sore berwarna merah orange lembut, seakan menatap masa depannya. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh dan wajah manisnya dengan lembut membuat rambut panjangnya bergoyang-goyang lemah. Senyum indah terlukis dengan indah dan damai seakan tak menyesali perbuatannya.

Menatap lurus kedepan. Dengan mantap melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Akh!" seolah terkaget dengan satu hal. Diambilnya dengan cepat handphone kesayangannya dari dalam saku lalu mulai mengetik pesan singkat dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan pesan yang ia kirim terkirim dengan sukses, senyumnya makin terkembang. Diletakkannya handphone di dadanya, semakin membuat hatinya sejuk dan damai.

Tap … Tap … Tap …

Langkah lembut kembali terdengar saat ia memulai langkahnya. _'Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke tempat Ino dan mengajaknya… ke salon mungkin? Rambutku sepertinya juga butuh __**pembaharuan**__,'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil menyentuh rambut panjang sepinggangnya. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik bercerita terlebih dahulu(baca: dipaksa) kepada sahabat embernya sebelum menjalankan rencana ke salon.

Ditengah perjalanannya ia kembali teringat ucapan sengit dari sahabat pirangnya yang sok-sok kebulean itu.

_On Flash back_

"_Oh please it's enough! Be smart girl honey! Hah jujur saja ya-walau aku malas mengakuinya, kau cantik, pintar, berbakat, baik, dan ramah kepada siapa saja tetapi sangat bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Disamping itu, siapa yang akan menolakmu? Banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari kekasih bodohmu itu!"_

"_Tapi Ino, aku-_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dengar Haruno Sakura! Untuk apa mempertahankan laki-laki yang sudah jelas mempermainkan perasaanmu?"_

"…"

" _Kau tau gadis pintar atau tidak? Oke aku akan langsung menjelaskannya saja, penjelasan pintarmu tidak akan banyak membantu. Gadis yang pintar, adalah gadis yang mampu melepaskan cinta yang tidak membuatnya bahagia-dalam arti lain hanya membuatnya menderita," cerocos Ino bak banjir bandang._

_And now? Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih untuk penjelasan panjang tanpa jedanya itu._

_Off Flash Back_

Kekehan kecil terdengar saat terlintas dikepalanya tentang ucapan Ino yang menggebu-gebu seperti ibu-ibu rempong untuk menyadarkan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang saat itu memang sedang diujung tanduk.

Tetapi sepertinya dia memang harus berterimakasi kepada Ino, hm… mentraktirnya es krim sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Asal tidak mengajaknya ke Mall atau tempat yang membuat mata Ino menjadi bling-bling, dompetnya masih aman.

Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat dan bersemangat.

"_A-anoo maaf Sakura-chan, se-sebenarnya aku ti-tidak ingin me-mengatakan ini. Te-tetapi, bila a-aku tidak mengatakan hal ini, a-aku takut kau akan le-lebih se-sedih. Se-sebenarnya, kemarin sa-saat aku pu-pulang. A-a-aku me-melihat Sa-sasuke-san, sesedang me-meluk sen-senpai kita ya-yang berkaca ma-mata dan be-berambut me-merah."_

"_Sakura! Jangan bilang Sasuke ya, tadi aku baca smsnya. Sebenarnya sih tidak sengaja, tapi keterusan hehe. Tapi hampir semua pesan masuk dari kakak kelas kita lho! Isi pesannya merayu-rayu Sasuke gitu. Haduuh kamukan pacarnya, kok malah kalah sih sama kakak-kakak kelas kita yang centil?"_

"_Eh jangan bilang Haruno-san ya, kemarin sore aku lihat Sasuke-san berciuman dengan anak SMA lain loh," . "Eh? Kamu serius? Bukannya Sasuke-san itu pacarnya Sakura-san?" . "Iya, maka dari itu jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Kasian Haruno-san."_

Ah…

Sepertinya dia akan terbebas dari hal-hal menyebalkan sekaligus menyedihkan dari teman-temannya.

Tidak ada lagi cerita atau pengaduan menyebalkan, tidak ada lagi gossip perselingkuhan sang pacar, tidak ada lagi kekehan menyebalkan yang meremehkan, tidak ada lagi curi dengar dari pembicaraan para murid di koridor sekolah seputar hubungannya.

Tetapi yang terpenting, ia tidak akan lagi terkena penyakit mata berair dan kuping panas setiap pagi.

Hahaha sudh pasti ia akan menyukai ini.

**Sementara itu**

Ddddrrrrttt dddrrrrttt ddrrrttt

Seorang laki-laki berparas luar biasa dengan rambut sedikit berantakan menolehkan malas kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sebelum membacanya ia sudah tau pasti siapa itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Apalagi mau gadis itu? Hn, mungkin setelah ini ia akan minta putus. Tak lama diambilnya handphone mahalnya dari atas meja kaca hitam gelap.

Diterima: 16:12:19pm  
>Hari ini<br>Dari: Cherry

Kita putus dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan sedikitpun. Terimakasih selama ini telah menjadi kekasihku yang luar biasa dan kini biarkan aku menjadi mantan kekasihmu yang terbiasa seperti mantan-mantanmu sebelumnya di luar sana.

Seringai terbentuk diwajah tampannya. Memang dia sengaja membiarkan puluhan panggilan masuk dan pesan yang dikirim oleh sang kekasih-atau mungkin ia harus memanggil mantan sekarang?

Ah ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah mengalami penolakan sedikitpun. Seringai semakin tercetak jelas diwajah sombongnya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Hm sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini memang sangat sombong.

**Di Taman**

Seorang lelaki sedaritadi memperhatikan gadis berambut pink, seolah gadis itu adalah objek yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Dilihatnya gadis itu membuang sesuatu. Sedikit penasaran juga, maka ditunggunya gadis itu pergi. Setelah gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya, perlahan mendekati tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Diambilnya buku itu lalu ditatapnya.

"Buku yang sangat cantik telah dibuang oleh gadis yang sangat cantik," entah mengapa kini muncul sebuah seringai ganjil diparas rupawannya.

* * *

><p>HUAAAAAAAAAA ! *teriakguling-guling<p>

Akhirnya akhirnya aAAKHIRNYAAAA (teriak pake toa) Hiks bisa jadi author FFN. Hiks hiks hiks rasanya pengen nangis bandang meler-meler

Nggak nyangka XD XD  
>Ternyata susah-susah gampang buat fanfic. Ngatur tempo, bahasa, character chara, oh oh nooo<p>

Tapi no apa-apa, Hika tetap berusaha! Ini pula, sampai 1306 character!

Ehem ehem bukannya mau maksa reader untuk memaklumin Hika karena new author, Hika-chan mau minta bantuan saran dan kritik kalo ada banyak kesalahan, maklum masih baru*Eh?

Semoga ceman-ceman author, baik newbie ato udah sesepuh baca fanfic Hika, terus bisa ngasi tau kekurangan Hika. Hika pengen, pengen banget, pengen hiks pengen*digampar

Oh iyay, ini salah satu fanfic yang Hika kerjakan, sebenernya sih ada lanjuttannya tapi ga tau mau dilanjuttin atau engga*plak

Kritik, saran, flame yang membangun Hika terima dengan senang hati.

Makasii semua muah muah_*Tebar ciuman ikan pari*_


End file.
